


My final resting place in your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, My First AO3 Post, Technically set in hxh but its not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As death becomes inevitable, two lovers share their last moments together
Relationships: Holacanthus Mailon/Azalea Suva
Kudos: 1





	My final resting place in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because she was interested in their deaths-  
> Tw- emetophobia

Typically, being trapped in a small cave with your girlfriend who at this point can barely breathe due to how badly beaten up she is isnt ideal. Especially if said cave is slowly collapsing.

Typically, Holacanthus would also be able to get them out of this situation. However, both of her arms were completely shattered, along with what she assumed was one of her ribs. She struggled, panic setting in as she clawed at the walls, hoping that her normal abilities would set in, praying that at the very least she could get Azalea out because even if she died if her girlfriend survived it would be okay but the walls arent breaking WHY ARENT THE WALLS BREAKING THIS SHOULD BE WORKING WHY ISNT IT WORKING-

Holacanthus was torn from her thoughts as she heard a horrible sound behind her, a grating mix between a wheeze and a cough before soft droplets hit the rock beneath it. She could only stare in fear and shock as the red continued to spill out of Azaleas mouth before splattering on the ground in a mixture of her blood, sweat, and tears. 

Smiling weakly, Azalea glanced up sadly at her lover, lips trembling before forcing out the words "It's okay."

Holacanthus hadn't realized she was crying until Azalea was struggling to lift her hand to wipe it away, as if it doing so would assist in the copious amounts of pain they were both feeling. When she finally quit squeezing her eyes so tightly shut they felt as if she would never see again, her eyes lock with Azalea's, the undying flame in her eye still burning brightly despite the situation they were in.

A brief moment of silence overcame the two as they seemed to accept the unchangeable. As Holacanthus laid down beside Azalea on the uncomfortable stone, her thoughts started to shift away from the children she cared for so much possibly still being attacked by the same people who trapped the two lovers in the cavern, and instead focused on the broken, beautiful figure of the woman she was spending her final moments with. As their fingers tangled in the other's hair, both women's thoughts were solely focused on each other. They thought about brief moments the two shared together; the lingering, pining touches, the brief hesitation of their second, the desperate tugging and grabbing and pushing of their second and third and fourth until the kisses melded together smoothly and it had become routine, the hugs that lasted too long but at the same time not long enough, the sadness of realizing they won't see each other every day when Azalea moves away, they joy that came from watching her climb the ranks of the underworld despite how much the distance hurt, and the sheer joy that came from even existing together. As the cracking walls of the cave finally started crashing down, Holacanthus and Azalea gently pressed their foreheads together before the a gentle whisper fell out of the dying girl's lips  
"I love you angel"  
And when the time of their final breath came, seconds before they were buried underneath a mound of rubble and dust, the gently pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp  
> That was overdramatic, sorry lmao its my first fic  
> Constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
